Old Friend
by imagination amazon
Summary: what would happen if an unexpected person showed up in Bella's life and effected everything in it? what would happened if this person wasn't what they seem they to be? find out. RxR
1. Who?

**Okay so this is my very first FanFiction that I have ever made.**

**I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Oh yea the book twilight does not belong to me, but my friend Hammy said that she'll own it one day. :P**

Chapter 1

BPOV

As usual I was on my bed listening to the CD Edward gave me when he was away hunting for the day.

"Bella" Charlie called up the stairs.

I got up reluctantly, but I was also curious in the way he called my name.

I left my room heading slowly down the stirs when a familiar yet not so familiar figure.

"How's it going Bella? I haven't seen you in a long time." A sweet voice said from the door way.

I tried to look closer. I knew that she looked really familiar, but it just didn't click in my brain.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you don't remember ME! She said with a sad face.

She could probably tell by my face, but I just couldn't think of who she was.

She walked into the light more so I could see every detail.

She was gorgeous. She was tall, she had dark, almost black, hair that was silky straight on the top and softly curled at the bottom.

Her body was very beautiful as well as everything else.

For a second I thought she was a vampire but then I didn't notice how she didn't look statue like, like the Cullen's.

When I looked closer I noticed a familiar little nose that I loved and adored in Arizona.

"Little Princess Alexandria!" I jumped to grab her into a hug.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that any more." She said pulling hugging me back.

"I asked you not t call me that when I left Arizona, and that was when I was ten.

I can't believe it's been five years since I saw you" she said looking down at me.

Then I realized that she had grown a lot in those five years.

She had gotten taller and just as beautiful as the vampires I've seen.

"How tall are you?" I asked as we walked from the doorway to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Five ten" she said with a smile on her face. "And proud of it. I mean I don't want to grow any more, I like being shorted then my brother but taller then most people."

Oh yeah she had an older brother. He was in the same grade as me. That's how I met Alex.

"So how is he?" trying to keep the conversation going, which was rare for me.

Even thought I knew I made plans to go to La Push today to visit Jacob.

"he's good he just entered the military." She said smiling, but the way she smiled it seemed like it was a fake one.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"So why are you here?"

"I'm moving into an apartment close by to Forks"

"All by yourself? You're only…."

"15, I'll be 16 soon and so I can take care of myself any way"

"What about your parents?"

"They have work."

"Your brother?"

"Military remember."

"Why don't you live here?"

"I can't impose and I'm really looking forward to the apartment my parents are renting for me."

"Oh okay" was all I could say. Surprisingly it was easy to talk to Alex. I glanced over at the clock and realized that it was passed the time I should have left for La Push.

"Umm..I have to go" I said reluctantly.

"Oh dang" she said glancing over at the clock. "The movers are probably already over there. Oh yea one more thing, when do I get to meet you boyfriend…. And the person you're going to see? I'll want to meet them both, but next time 'cause we both have to go. I'll come by later to tell you where I live. What time will you be back?"

I hadn't really thought about it, so I just said whatever came to mind. "How about you come for dinner, so then after, you can show me your new home."

"That would be great, I'll see you later then" she was already up and heading for the door when I realized that she was ONLY 15 and if she lived out of Forks then how did she get here.

I hurried to the door to watch. Alex was at the side of a bright yellow motorcycle with a Pikachu helmet.

"Alex aren't you ONLY 15? How can you drive that?" I said heading out the door over towards her.

"Your acting like you couldn't believe that I could drive. Where I used to live I got my license." She said hoping on top of her bike.

"But since you moved here wouldn't that be illegal?"

"No, I asked your dad and he said it was fine as long as I was safe."

"He let's you, a 15 year old, dive a bike but won't let me ride one. What a hypocrite." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well we both have to go, I'll tell you move about then I can do when I come for dinner" she said as put her helmet on.

**So.. How was it? please review and tell me what you think... I know it's kinda slow right now but I promise that it will get better.This chapter is for the intro of kinda a main character. **


	2. Plan

**OK so this is short but it plays a key role**

Chapter 2

It didn't take me to long to get to Jakes house, and as usual he was out of the house and by my door before I turned off my engine.

"Hey Bella" he said with the smile that I always loved. "Why are you late?"

"my old girlfriend just moved here, so she came over to visit. She's about you age... I should introduce her to you" I said smiling back in a plotting way.

"Are you trying to set me up? You know you can't get rid of me that easily."

No, I just want you to meet her; you know she wants to meet you too. You should come dinner and meet her tonight, Edward will be gone so it's a good time to come."

"Fine"

"Great" plan successful.

**oh what is bella talking about? lol check out next chapter and find out. Review people!**


	3. Imprint

**ok so the Book doesn't belong to me...blah blah blah.. **

Chapter 3

BPOV

"All right time to go. Come on Jake I'm going to drive and you have to ride because I don't want to introduce you without a shirt. Go and look nice, I'll be waiting for you in the car."

I headed out and waited for about 5 minutes maybe before Jake came out. He looked really handsome. His hair was tide back making his face look so good, he wore a black polo shirt and jeans.

Surprisingly they still made pants long enough for him.

He came over and ducked into my car. "Ready?" I asked starting my truck.

APOV

I arrived at Bella's house around 6 like Bella told me to. I walked up to the door. Charlie answered it.

"Hello Charlie, is Bella home?"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen. Go ahead." Charlie said making way for me to the kitchen.

"Thank you" I said passing him and headed toward the kitchen. "Hey Bel-" I paused for there was a giant person in the room with her.

He gave a really weird vibe that I've felt before… an aura kind of like a dog.

I ignored that for the time being and noticed that he was really hot.

"Oh hey Alex, thin is my friend Jacob Black, his 16" she said pointing at the really tall boy in the kitchen.

"Hi Jacob… umm is it ok if I call you Jake?"

"Yea, that's fine" he said smiling. His smile seemed to warm my heart.

BPOV 

It was amazing looking at Jake and Alex talk; it was like they wanted to know everything about each other.

Sometimes it looked like Alex really knew Jake was a werewolf.

After dinner Alex and Jake went outside to look at her bike while I cleaned the kitchen.

I liked the sound of them laughing and talking about things I didn't understand.

Jake and Alex both came into the house with grease and dirt on them.

"Hey Bella can I use you bathroom?" Alex asked showing her hands and pointing at her face that was covered in dirt.

"Sure, it's up the stairs" I said pointing toward the hall. Once Alex left Jacob turn to me and look at me with serious eyes.

"What is it Jake? What's wrong?"

"I feel too comfortable with Alex; she makes me feel so… awesome inside. I think I might have imprinted on her." Jake said smiling like the 16 year old he is.

"Oh my god Jake that wonderful." We both hugged each other in excitement.

"Well I asked her for her number and asked if I could see her again and she said yea. I feel embarrassed talking to you about these things." He said bowing his head and turning a slit red.

"That's great Jake" was all I could say.

**Dude what happened to Alex? did she fall in or something? lol well to find out keep reading. Review**


End file.
